


come to my window

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Maru has a sleepover at Uchi’s and Ryo crashes the party.





	come to my window

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Maru hasn’t been to Uchi’s house in a long time, but he’s comforted to see that he still has the trendy decor that his mom picked out when he was a little kid. They play video games and talk shit on Ryo, just like old times, only now with a few beers that make Maru even more comfortable laying on Uchi’s floor killing bad guys (complete with helpful sound effects).

Finally Uchi collapses on Maru’s back and declares that he can’t take anymore, would Maru please have mercy on his poor soul and end the game before he loses his life.

With Uchi looking at him like that, eyelids squinted from the beer as well as his exhaustion from performing a concert earlier, Maru thinks that Uchi can have whatever he wants. Which is why when Uchi leans in to press his lips against Maru’s, Maru doesn’t even hesitate before pressing back.

Uchi’s cute when he kisses, placing little pecks to parts of Maru’s lips like they have all the time in the world. It makes Maru want more, this unfamiliar surge of control that has him rolling onto his back and pulling Uchi with.

Gratefully Uchi follows, settling on top of Maru like it’s natural, and Maru feels like he has a warm Uchi blanket. He smiles against Uchi’s lips, wrapping his arms around the younger and holding him gently, happy with just kissing. At least until Uchi’s tongue flicks between his lips and Maru feels the faint stir of arousal in his groin.

The tip of Uchi’s tongue touches Maru and his hips jerk up, grazing something hard and swallowing Uchi’s resulting groan, soft and promising. Maru pulls Uchi closer but Uchi seems to be pulling away, making Maru sad until he realizes that Uchi is pushing up his shirt to kiss down his chest.

Uchi lingers at his waistline and stares up at Maru through the fringe of his bangs, licking teasingly at the fine hairs underneath Maru’s belly button while his hands slide up the insides of Maru’s thighs.

“Please,” Maru whines shamelessly, his voice higher than usual as Uchi grazes the bulge in his pants with his chin and has him choking on his air.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Uchi says with a wicked grin, fingers nimbly unfastening the button of Maru’s pants.

Maru sucks in a breath, nails digging into the soft carpet of Uchi’s floor as Uchi takes out his cock and licks at the tip, tasting the precome and smirking as Maru hardens even more in his mouth. His head feeling heavier than normal, Maru lets it fall back as Uchi sucks him in, a rough groan falling from his lips as he peeks through his hazy vision and notices a shadow in the window.

“He’s a good little cocksucker, isn’t he?” Ryo’s voice sounds, and Uchi purrs happily around Maru’s cock.

Maru only feels a little embarrassed as Ryo hops in through the window like he’s done it a thousand times before (and maybe he has). He’s not too sure what to expect from Ryo, but a persistent tongue in his mouth is the last thing he would have thought of.

It’s not a bad thing, though; Ryo is an amazing kisser and manages to lick the inside of his mouth at the same pace his cock is slipping in and out of Uchi’s lips. Ryo moans while he kisses, one hand in Uchi’s hair and the other in his own pants.

Maru arches as he feels a cool liquid drip between his ass cheeks, Uchi’s long fingers following and rubbing their way inside him. Ryo’s hand immediately takes the place of Uchi’s mouth, flicking his wrist to stroke Maru’s cock until the latter is thrusting up into the touch, whining into Ryo’s mouth for more.

Uchi’s tongue joins his fingers, licking the rim and helping to stretch him while the tips of his fingers graze over the spot that makes Maru cry out and push back. Ryo gasps against his lips and Maru’s eyes fly open, thinking, hoping – yes, those were definitely Ryo’s fingers between his own legs, teasing himself before slipping inside and eliciting an obscene groan that goes straight to Maru’s cock in Ryo’s other hand.

“Do you want to fuck me while Uchi fucks you?” Ryo asks in a low voice, sucking Maru’s tongue into his mouth like it’s a prelude.

“Ryo-chan!” Uchi whines, his tone vibrating Maru in places that make him shiver. “You don’t just walk into someone’s bedroom and call the shots.”

Rolling his eyes, Ryo takes a condom from his wallet and rolls it on Maru. “I do when it’s yours,” he says straightforwardly, then leans down to kiss the breath out of Maru again. “Do you?”

Maru thinks that wild horses couldn’t have stopped him from nodding, lifting his hand to Ryo’s hair in a desperate attempt to do _something_. Ryo groans as he fingers himself particularly hard, until his hand is smacked away by Uchi who prepares him roughly.

Immediately Ryo switches tactics and lubes Maru’s erection, stroking a little more than necessary until Maru’s clawing at the floor and moaning incessantly. “Ryo-chan, Hiro-chan, please~”

Ryo exchanges a look over his shoulder with Uchi, who nods and returns to his place between Maru’s legs with his palms gently pressing on the backs of Maru’s thighs, pushing them up and out. Ryo settles in front of him and takes Maru’s cock in hand, teasing himself with it until Maru’s hips are jerking upwards is search of the promising heat.

Uchi’s hands slide down Ryo’s hipbones, using him as a guide as he gently pushes inside Maru, his mouth latching onto Ryo’s shoulder blade that muffles his whimpers. It’s Uchi who finally pushes Ryo down onto Maru, both of whom crying out at the sensation while Maru is torn between thrusting up and pushing back.

Uchi starts to move and doesn’t waste time reaching a comfortable speed, rolling his hips hard enough to make Ryo bounce while Maru’s eyes roll back into his head. He’s down here all by himself and it’s kind of lonely, but then he looks up to see Ryo and Uchi kissing sloppily over his shoulder and feels like he was allowed to be a part of something special.

He doesn’t realize he’s grabbing onto Ryo’s thighs, tugging him downwards, until Ryo actually complies, being small enough to reach Maru’s lips while still rocking back and forth on his cock. His kissing is more heated now, more breath than tongue as he loops his arms around Maru’s shoulders and sets a speed that contrasts Uchi’s.

There’s a whine from Uchi and a hard smack, which strikes Ryo right on the ass if his yelp is any indication, and Uchi’s grumbling as he leans down to wrap his arms around Ryo’s waist. “You guys are all the way down here…”

“Make yourself useful,” Ryo hisses, nudging Uchi’s hand until he’s around his cock.

Uchi rolls his eyes, but he does it anyway. Ryo’s body constricts around Maru and the latter moans again, at a loss for proper motor functions with Uchi inside him and Ryo squeezing him until he feels like his brain is no more. He feels it coming, the familiar sensation of impending release, and he can’t form the words, just moan even higher as his body shudders and he comes hard between the two of them.

In his haze he hears the others following, feels Uchi pulse inside him while Ryo spurts on his stomach, both moaning in a beautiful harmony that could never be recreated in any song, and he’s grinning happily by the time all the tension has left them. Uchi’s hold on Ryo relaxes and Maru’s legs stretch out, the three of them lying together mostly naked on Uchi’s bedroom floor.

“I’m hungry,” Uchi says suddenly. “Let’s go raid the fridge.”

Ryo bitches until Maru offers to carry him, sneaking downstairs behind Uchi with Ryo on his back and pigging out on Uchi-mama’s leftovers.

If this is how adult sleepovers go, Maru thinks, he’s going to attend a lot more of them.


End file.
